


Baseball bats save lives, kids

by curls101



Series: I'm Sorry but I Fell In Love Tonight [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gaming Youtuber AU, M/M, Mild Until Dawn Spoilers, Streamer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curls101/pseuds/curls101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>`They’d been playing this game for 6 hours now, and even he wasn’t sure that there was a reality outside Until Dawn anymore.`<br/>Percy and Vax stream Until Dawn. They both get far too invested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball bats save lives, kids

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED TO KEEP ALL SPOILERS VAGUE, BUT THEY STILL EXIST SO YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.  
> I wrote this at like 3am whilst watching Strippin and Dodger play Until Dawn so some of the reactions in this are borrowed from there. I still can't believe this trashy fic is the first thing I post on A03. Enjoy my trash children.  
> Follow me on tumblr @curlz101 for more trash

“Percy. Percy. PERCY, take the fucking controller! Take the FUCKING CONTROLLER!”  
“Just hit R1, God!”  
Vax slammed his finger down on the button, tossing it into Percy’s lap. Sam’s face blinked out at him from the pause menu for just a split second before his shaking hands covered his eyes. The Psycho was coming. He’d seen enough horror movies to see where this was going. She had no weapons. She was in a towel, for fuck’s sake! Percy’s hand on his shoulder nearly made him backflip over the sofa. He could hear the bubble of a quiet chuckle in Percy’s throat.

 

“Vax, are you quite alright?”  
“Fuck yourself, Percival.”  
“Woah, hey now, don’t take this out on me!” Percy protested, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.  
“She’s gunna DIE!”  
Vax stared at Percy, who was staring back with an expression half-way between shock and amusement. He wanted to wipe that smug look off his face one way or another. The dim light of the screen reflected in Percy’s glasses. With one, shaking finger, Vax pointed at the monitor,  
“She’s gunna die. She’s our fucking favourite and she’s gunna die because we didn’t look at the fucking-”  
He felt Percy’s rubbing his hand in small circles on his back and Vax buried his head in his shirt.  
“Chat, I think we broke him,” Percy mumbled, looking to his second monitor where the Twitch chat flew by. He could hear his laughter rumbling in his chest. He smelled like motor oil, and he realised dimly that he would much rather stay here than pick up the controller again. Percy held him reassuringly.

 

They’d been playing this game for 6 hours now, and even he wasn’t sure that there was a reality outside Until Dawn anymore. The light outside had completely vanished, and no lights were on inside Percy’s apartment, as per the Vox Machnica horror game rules. Vax wasn’t the type to get scared, just frustrated, and far too attached to characters. The pair weren’t even intending to play the whole game tonight, but now they were on Chapter God-knows-what and it was pushing into 3am.

 

“Look, just un-pause, I’m sure everything will be fine!”  
“Literally fuck yourself, Percival,” he mumbled into his shirt. Percy shifted a little, retrieving his arm and scooping up the controller. His chest rumbled with a small laugh,  
“Chat says it’s fine, you’ve only gotten one other person killed so far,”  
“Fucking fight me,” Vax muttered, muffled by the fabric of his shirt, clearly not in any position to fight anyone, let alone virtual entities. Reluctantly, Vax lifted himself back up and took a deep breath. He could do this. _He could do this_.

 

The phone buzzing scared him far more than it should have, and Percy quickly flicked the screen on, read the message, and then closed it again. He looked at Vax with one eyebrow raised,  
“Your twin sister is watching,” he began, his voice even, as if talking to a startled animal, his eyes flicking to the camera and back to him, “and she says if you get Sam killed, she will drive over here and fight you herself. Pick up the controller.”  
“Maybe you should do it, Percy, you’re quicker.”

  
“Darling,” he mumbled, enjoying the obvious reaction from Vax, “Take the controller.”  
Percy looked directly into Vax’s eyes, and there was a ferocity in them. A determination. Only then did he realise just how into this game Percy was. He hadn’t been particularly vocal for the last few hours, mainly watching Vax panic and laughing when he screamed, but in that second, he could see how much Percy wanted this girl to live. A fire burned in those cold eyes.  
“Remember, we chose,” Percy muttered, not looking away, “Sam, Ashley, Matt and Chris. We said- no,” his voice quivered, “We promised- we would get these people out alive. So, Vax’ildan, pick. Up. The. Fucking. Controller.”  
The dim blue light of the controller came towards him. He nodded, kissed Percy on the cheek, took the controller in both hands and pressed R1.


End file.
